Do the Wiggle Groove
"Do the Wiggle Groove" is a Wiggles song from Toot Toot!. There are two different versions of the song's video, as one has an animated banner, and the other one doesn't. Song Credits Toot Toot! * J.Field/M.Cook/J.Fatt/A.Field/G.Page (Wiggly Tunes) * Lead Vocals: Greg Page * Backing Vocals: Mark Punch, Paul Paddick, Kevin Bennett * Guitars: Anthony Field, Tony Douglass * Bass: Murray Cook * Drums/Percussion: Tony Henry * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay * Recorded and mixed by: Chris Brooks * Assisted by: Matt Lovell, Phil Punch and Brad Cooke * Recorded at Electric Avenue Studios, Sydney, Australia * Mixed at Studio 301 * Mastered by Don Bartley Party Song and Activity Book * Words & Music by Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page & John Field * © 1998 Wiggly Tunes Pty. Ltd. * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay Song Lyrics Well, you can run, you can jump and skip too But here's a dance that is oh-so new. Do, do the move. They call the Wiggle Groove. Clap your hands and spin around. Pat your head and touch the ground. Do, do the move. They call the Wiggle Groove. Do, do the move. They call the Wiggle Groove. Do, do the move. They call the Wiggle Groove. Do, do the move. They call the Wiggle Groove. Clap your hands and stamp your feet. Groove along to the wiggly beat. And do, do the move. They call the Wiggle Groove. Side to side you sway with your hands. Lift your knees in time with the band. Pendulum with your legs either side We're doing it the Wiggle way. Clap your hands and spin around. Pat your head and touch the ground. Do, do the move. They call the Wiggle Groove. Do, do the move. They call the Wiggle Groove. Do, do the move. They call the Wiggle Groove. Do, do the move. They call the Wiggle Groove. Do, do the move. They call the Wiggle Groove. Do, do the move. They call the Wiggle Groove. Do, do the move. They call the Wiggle Groove. Video Performances *Toot Toot! * The Wiggly Big Show * Everybody Come Wiggle! * Happy Party! Album Appearances * Toot Toot! * Sing Along With The Wiggles * Party with The Wiggles * Everybody Come Wiggle! * Happy Party! Trivia * Early versions of the title is called "Wiggle Groove" while later versions add the word "Do the", which although are never sung. * The 1998 version is used on A Day With The Wiggles PC game. * Dominic Lindsay's name appear in the song credits on Do the Wiggly Shuffle and Wiggling Idol!, although he didn't co-write this song. * The Wigglemania version of the song is played on the game Dance to the Wiggly Radio. * Jeff Fatt is not credited for Playing the organ Category:Wiggles songs Category:Toot Toot songs Category:The Wiggly Big Show songs Category:Songs Category:1998 Category:1998 songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Action Songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Series 2 Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Music Category:Series 4 Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:2008 Category:2008 songs Category:1999 Category:1999 songs Category:John Field Songs Category:Sing Along With The Wiggles songs Category:Party with The Wiggles Songs Category:Series 5 Category:Songs that have song credit mistakes Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:Songs With Special Guests Category:Everybody Come Wiggle! Songs Category:Happy Party! Songs Category:Sprout Songs Category:Songs by the Original Wiggles Category:2002 Category:2002 songs